The invention relates to an acceleration measurement device consisting of a housing, an acceleration sensor element and a carrier that defines a location plane for the acceleration sensor element, with the device having connecting legs for creating at least one mounting plane for the housing.
Acceleration sensors are frequently used for passenger protection systems in motor vehicles and are designed to detect situations that are dangerous to the passengers and to activate retaining systems for the protection of the passengers.
The main sensitivity axis for known acceleration sensors is arranged perpendicular to or parallel to the mounting plane.
Such a configuration for an acceleration sensor according to the state of the technology is described in the European Patent Application 0 675 363 A2, where a micro-mechanical acceleration sensor and a subsequently connected evaluation circuit are arranged inside a housing.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that only acceleration forces extending parallel to the mounting plane of the acceleration sensor can be measured.
It is therefore the object of the invention to specify a device for measuring the acceleration, which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages.